Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3y+6-y-4}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3y - y} + {6 - 4}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {2y} + {6 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2y} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $2y+2$